devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Illuziga Maga
A retarded and a nostalgia OC (what have i done) A very old character planned in 2015 and made in mid 2016. He was created by alexdavid4. THIS ISN'T CANON. EVERYTHING IS FANMADE. Appearance Illuziga wears a purple top hat with a cyan band. He has purple shaggy hair, wears a purple tuxedo suit, with a black tie. A purple ghost-like rabbit sits on his shoulders, and has a sinister looking face. He welds a magician wand banded in purple. As an evaluation, he represents a show magician. Personality Illuziga has a desire to become a great show magician. He uses the element, Haze as it represents the clouds in a dramatic magic show. Hes often intelligent and hot-headed when comes in arguments. Moveset Due to the introduce of Etaleo, the movesets may consider as a ripoff. Why, BECAUSE CARDS AND SHIT. >:LL Upgrades #Increase Illusion Power capacity (10+/1 Point) #Increase the limit of copies and cards (0.25+/1 Point) #Increase the range and damage of all AoE attacks (10 Dmg+/1 Point) (3 Stud(Range)+/1 Point) Unlocking method REMINDER THIS ISN'T CANON. EVERYTHING IS FANMADE #Collect 2 hidden wands hidden around the Xenon Arc. #Use any Haze User to register the findings. #After doing 2 wands, activates Illuziga's act. #The 3rd wand should appear on the secret act. #You won't get Illuziga if you just finished the act. #Basically, the 3rd wand should give you Illuziga. As a Boss Only 1 phase. No greedy shit. *Create a maximum of 12 clones, each spawns 2 clones every 6 seconds. Each clone rapidly pulses a haze aura, nonstop unless death. Every clone has 100 health and 28 speed. *Fire a burst of 6 cards all at once. Each does piercing damage. *Warns the player by producing a haze cloud onto the location he's going to teleport to. 5 seconds later, teleports and release a huge AoE that knockback players. *Fire a homing box towards the nearest player. After impact onto a player, dealt direct hit and release a AoE to damage any other players around the player who got directly hit. Direct hit damage deals more than the AoE damage. Releases a smaller AoE if impact onto a wall. Trivia *Credit to NueHoujuuTheHeian for the theme suggestion. CIL (Con Illumina Lusion) Year Illuziga apparently... Con Illumina Lusion or as an acronym, CIL, is a 10 year version of Illuziga Maga. He was created by alexdavid4. Appearance CIL wears a slightly larger purple top bat with a cyan band, and a much complex purple tux and pants. Theres a slightly darker purple ghost bunny sits on his shoulders and a large cape rests on his back. He now welds a much larger magician staff. Moveset Spacing Upgrades #Increase Illusion Power capacity (15+/1 Point) #Increase the limit of cards and copies (0.25+/1 Point) #Increase the damage and size of all moves (10 Dmg+/1 Point) about the scale Unlocking method REMINDER THIS ISN'T CANON. EVERYTHING IS FANMADE #Repeat the same process to obtain Illuziga but use Illuziga himself instead. #Instead of Illuziga appears, CIL will appear on the secret act. #Defeat it without swapping any other characters, other than Illuziga. #After defeat, you got CIL. #If you switch out to another character, you may have to try again. Trivia *He's one of the first good OCs created, until the bads and cancerous rolled in. Model Take it if you want and feel free to.. idk. Illuziga Model CIL Model Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Haze